As a device for storing a tool in a tool magazine and taking out a tool from the tool magazine, in the past the device such as described in the following Patent Literature 1 has been known, which describes a tool attacher designed so that an attachment lever is operated to insert a tool in a pot of a tool magazine and to pull out a tool from the pot.
However, in the tool exchanger described in Patent Literature 1, the work of pulling out and inserting tools is carried out near the pots, so there are other tools present in the work area and therefore the work is poor in efficiency and is dangerous.
Further, the simple structure tool exchanger for exchanging tools of a ring-shaped tool magazine described in Patent Literature 2 or 3 is difficult to realize.    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-56547 A1    Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3877560 B2    U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,995 B2